Talk:Glitches
Matortheeternal :This conversation is more relevant to the page than the user, I think, which is why I have opted to put it on a talk page rather than use his UserTalk or social profile comments. Matortheeternal, I have added the appropriate Citation Needed notices to your edit. You failed to , opting only to add an all-caps HTML comment saying how your edit should not be removed as you're "an expert in the field of glitches in Halo: Combat Evolved". (By the way, all-caps is unprofessional and unbecoming an expert in nearly any field.) I don't mean to sound antagonistic, but by what standards are you an "expert"? What is the definition of the word "expert" as it relates to what I like to call glitchology? What are the qualifications? Have you demonstrated an above-average knowledge of glitches? I do not mean to sound hostile; I am merely trying to point out that a wikieditor's declaration of their own expertise is nowhere near as reliable as a cited source. So if you can find a website that documents at least seven thousand glitches in Halo: Combat Evolved and at least four hundred glitches in Blood Gulch, then by all means, add the appropriate REF tags and remove the template codes. Until then, the edit must continue to be marked with "citation needed", assuming that other editors don't opt to delete it entirely. Also, to counter an anticipated response, I am aware that Halopedia has more relaxed standards for when and where sources are required; this is because many video game concepts, such as the natures of particular glitches as well as terminology such as lag, teamkilling, etc., are not formally documented in a source that can be reliably cited. However, exact details (such as, say, an attempted approximation of the number of glitches in a particular aspect of a game) can and should be held to a somewhat elevated standard. DavidJCobb 20:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) So how would I go about proving that I am an expert and how would I go about documenting 400 stunts on blood gulch. And even more extensively, how would I go about proving that my estimate is correct? I forsaw this discussion or just plain out deletion of my comment. Perhaps I shouldn't have made it, but I was thoroughly enflamed by the fact that this article said that there were "not very many" glitches in halo combat evolved. From my expierence, halo: combat evolved has had more glitches then any other game. I will happily show/send videos of glitches to your hearts content. I have been glitching in halo: combat evolved for over 3 years now, and I know what I am talking about. Please, tell me how I can provide references for my figures. I will be releasing a movie within the next few weeks which is a complete tutorial for 400 stunts on blood gulch. And I am currently coordinating the halo: combat evolved glitching community into an organized state so we can begin the documentation of the thousands of glitches present in the game. I am currently working on my own wiki for glitches in halo: combat evolved. Reason being that I could not effectively work on documenting them on halopedia because of people who doubted my expierence. I am sure that some people will not allow the references needed tag to be removed untill I have over 7000 stunts documented on the new wiki, stuntopedia. But hopefully I can convince halopedians to allow me to add my knowledge of glitchology (we call it stunting in h1...) to halopedia. Good day... Matortheeternal 21:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC)